


Lullaby For A Formling

by The_Girl_Who_Exists



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Based on Lullaby For a Princess, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Exists/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Exists
Summary: Years after Kitsune's banishment, Akita tells her story and the reasoning behind Kitsune's corruption through a lullaby hoping that the younger formling she loved like a sister heard her.





	Lullaby For A Formling

Akita sat on a cliff, watching the sun as it set into the horizon, it has been a few years since the young formling she had treated as her younger sister went in exile and never returned; she was assumed dead.

However, Akita stayed hopeful, she waited for Kitsune to return, but the formling whose animal form was a red fox never did and as the days went by, Akita started blaming herself for Kitsune's corruption.

It was after the defeat of the Ice Emperor that things went downhill, Akita and Kataru were basking in all the glory that long was the shadow Akita cast which fell dark upon the young sister she loved and grew only darker as days and nights passed.

Soon did Akita take notice that Kitsune did not do her daily chores and neither has she loved her as she deserved, she watched as Kitsune's unhappiness grew. At that time, Akita went to comfort Kitsune, but after an argument Akita was locked out of Kitsune's room and that foolish formling did nothing to stop the destruction of one who had needed her most. As Kitsune's howl was heard, Akita sadly walked away from Kitsune's door.

The sun was almost fully set as the intense battle flashed through Akita's eyes, "Lullay fox formling, goodnight sister mine, rest now in moonlight's embrace, bear up my lullaby winds of the Never-Realm, through cloud, through sky and through space. Kitsune, you're loved much more than you know, may troubles be far from your mind…" as the battle progressed, Kitsune had tired out Akita, the fox whose symbols became dark purple upon her corruption was about to land a final blow on Akita, "...and forgive me for being so blind…" The portal to Ninjago had opened and Kitsune was dragged in. Having realized what had happened, Akita howled in sorrow as tears flooded her face.

Akita now stood up, the wind blowing in her hair, "the years now before us, fearful and unknown, I never imagined, I'd face them on my own. May these winters swiftly pass, I pray…" she started walking back to the village, "...I love you, I miss you, all these miles away… and know not of sadness, pain or care and when I dream I'll find a way to meet you there…"

Kitsune was watching the moon in the training yard of the Monestary, "I miss you too, Akita and give yourself no blame for the fault was mine."


End file.
